A traditional display structure may include a pixel array. The pixel array comprises a light-transparent region and a non-light-transparent region, e.g. the non-light-transparent region can be circuits arranged periodically or Thin-Film Transistors (TFTs). When light enters into the traditional display structure, diffraction occurs and causes image distortion. That is because light will pass through the edge of the non-light-transparent regions. Traditionally, the configuration of the pixel array is changed to reduce the diffraction. However, the effect of the above method is not significant.